


If Opportunity Knocks

by rabidsamfan



Category: Historical Farm (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Doors are always interesting!





	If Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts).



“If this turns out to be a bad idea, I’m blaming you,” Alex says, putting a hand on Ruth’s shoulder, but he’s leaning in, as curious as the others. “You’re always the one who talks us into these things.”

“To be fair,” Peter says, “we always say yes. And you have to admit that we learn a lot when we get our hands dirty.” He swipes ineffectively at his grimy face.

“It might only be just a police box,” Ruth says, but she’s trembling with excitement.

“In our pigsty?” Alex takes a deep breath. “Go on, Ruth. Try the door.”


End file.
